


Things We Did

by JewHan (orphan_account)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cumplay, Fluff, High School AU, M/M, Multi, Smut, Underage Sex, everyone consents, hes underage where i live so, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:23:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JewHan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends make you watch porn and then get you off when you can't get hard. Best friends also kiss you and make you food after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things We Did

**Author's Note:**

> lmao this is so self-indulgent im xiutaochen t r a s h  
> also i hope u all like sutao bc thats the next 3 fics ill be posting  
> if its not sutao its gonna be seho or suchan

They’ve been friends since primary school, since the two boys approached Tao in Year 5, just after he had moved from his hometown in China and he knew limited English. They had helped him to understand what they were saying, making hand gestures and speaking slow enough for him to catch on.

The brown-haired boy with an almost kittenish grin had introduced himself first, Jongdae. It had taken Tao a few tries to get it right, all while the two watched him, smiling.

Minseok had lighter brown hair than Jongdae, almost ginger. He introduced himself with a wide smile and half-moon shaped eyes and Tao would have squished his cheeks and cooed at him if he weren’t so young.

They were in the year above him, and would be graduating to move onto secondary school in September, luckily Tao had moved at the start of the year.

It wasn’t as eventful as secondary school would eventually be, but they stuck together like glue until they had to move up to Year 7. It had been emotional but the two promised that Tao would absolutely get into the same school as them, that he was smart and of course they wouldn’t forget him.

“We’ve got six weeks to spend together,” Minseok had smiled sadly at him as Jongdae ruffled his hair.

“Who am I going to hang around with?” Tao gave them his best puppy eyes and they nearly melted on the spot.

“Hey-Hey, how about that kid from your class? Sehun?”

“He looks scary,”

“He gave you half of his sandwich; he can’t be that bad,”

Tao had rolled his eyes when the final bell rang, folding his arms across his chest.

“You’ll see us again in school in a year, don’t worry, Taozi,” Jongdae grinned, sticking his tongue out.

The six weeks were spent with Jongdae and Minseok, the occasional days to themselves and family time.

They still did everything they used to when Tao finally moved up into secondary school, and they were right. He did get into the same school as them, he was smart enough, and they didn’t forget him.

Jongdae was more mischievous, and Minseok was the opposite, but they were still the same people.

They only changed when they reached Year 11, both 16 and old enough to do things that Tao could see was getting to them.

They invited him round to sleep the weekend; Jongdae’s house was empty, apart from Minseok lounging on the sofa in the main room.

“Are your parents working?” Tao mumbled more to himself as he dumped his bag in Jongdae’s arms, sitting down next to Minseok and easily cuddling up to him, even though he was probably twice the older boy’s height.

“Be nice, I’m still your hyung,” Jongdae growled, dropping Tao’s bag onto the floor.

“I’m taller than both of you, even if you stood on Minseok-hyung’s shoulders,”

“I think we should test that theory, but right now-“ Jongdae glanced over to Minseok who gave him a slight nod. “-want to watch something?”

Tao sat up straight and nodded as Jongdae pulled out his laptop, booting it up.

Minseok rested his head on Tao’s shoulder and blinked up at him, smiling softly.

He’s always been their baby, the youngest of the three, even though he probably had the more grown-up face, if he wasn’t petting a cute animal.

“Got a girlfriend, yet, Taozi?” Minseok asked quietly as Jongdae looked over to them.

“No,” Tao huffed. “I’m having a crisis,”

“What’s wrong?” Minseok gently scratched his nails over the shaved bits of Tao’s hair and he just about purred, leaving heavily into the gesture.

Jongdae laughed beside him, watching the two with fond eyes.

“How old are you now? Like four, right?” Jongdae teased, setting the laptop on Tao’s knees.

“Fifteen,” Tao rolled his eyes, glaring at Jongdae.

Jongdae tsked, snatching back the laptop. “Well, since you’re not the same age as us, we can’t be showing you things like this that might corrupt our _baby_ ,”

Ever curious, Tao tried to peer over the laptop to see what was on the screen, stopped by Minseok’s hand on his neck. “Show me. I’m only a year younger, this isn’t fair,”

“I don’t know, Taozi…” Jongdae sighed. “We don’t want to scare you off,”

“I’ve seen your ass to many times for my liking, this will be fine,” Tao raised an eyebrow at him.

“Whatever you say,” Jongdae plonked the laptop back on Tao’s knees, clicking on a random video before lazing next to the youngest.

Tao immediately regretted his decision as soon the video started playing. A tall woman with blonde hair and a body that was obviously 90% plastic lying on a bed,  red heels on her feet and four fingers inside herself.

“Charming,” Jongdae muttered, glancing over to Minseok who looked disgusted already.

“U-Um,” Tao started, cheeks red as he looked over to Jongdae who wore an almost bored expression.

“You’re young; we’re just trying to help,” Jongdae dismissed him, rubbing the palm of his hand over his own crotch.

Tao’s eyes widened and he quickly turned back to the screen, not watching but instead focused intensely on a point in the corner, trying not to look at his friend.

“Not good for you?” Minseok muttered against his shoulder, cuddling up to him. He hummed as he began to run his fingers down Tao’s thigh, gently applying pressure to the growing bulge in his jeans.

Minseok leaned up to kiss him instead, moving his hand to cup Tao’s cheek gently while Jongdae’s hands took their place on Tao’s thighs.

Tao moaned softly when he felt Minseok’s tongue against his lips, parting them slowly and teasing the younger boy by pulling away when Tao chased his lips.

Jongdae palmed Tao through his jeans, tugging at the zipper after popping his button open, the noise loud in the quiet room, only the sound of Minseok’s lips against Tao’s neck and the youngest boy’s shaky breaths.

Tao’s gaze snapped to Jongdae and he only stared, waiting for either of them to make another move as Minseok nipped at Tao’s jawline.

Tao gingerly lifted his hips to allow Jongdae to tug his jeans down to his ankles, palming Tao again as the youngest kicked them off.

Jongdae tugged his boxers down as well, biting his lip when Tao squirmed in embarrassment. He smeared pre-come down Tao’s cock to slick it up as Minseok dragged Tao into another wet, open-mouthed kiss.

Minseok moaned against his lips, tilting his head to the side to fit their mouths together better as Jongdae slowly stroked his cock, twisting his wrist at the base.

Tao’s eyes glazed over and he let his eyelids droop, half closed at he moved his gaze from Minseok’s hand massaging his inner thigh to Jongdae’s small fingers wrapped around his dick.

Tao moaned low, leaning his head back as Minseok moved to suck marks against Tao’s neck. Tao rolled his hips up in time with Jongdae’s strokes, one hand on Minseok’s shoulder.

Jongdae leant in to bite at Tao’s earlobe, teeth clinking against the metal stud there. Tao made an embarrassing noise as Jongdae began to whisper things in his ear, voice breathy.

Tao turned his attention back to Minseok as he slipped off the sofa, laptop forgotten, kneeling in front of Tao and placing both hands on his knees, spreading them.

Minseok shuffled forward, replacing Jongdae’s hand with his own as Jongdae leaned down to suck the head of Tao’s cock into his mouth, humming.

“Are you alright, baby?” Minseok asked quietly, still jerking what Jongdae couldn't reach of Tao’s cock.

Tao only whimpered softly, nodding his head quickly as he bucked up into Jongdae’s mouth, earning a low moan from the older boy.

Jongdae pulled off and pressed a kiss to the head of Tao’s dick, earning a manly noise from the youngest as Minseok leaned in, licking a stripe up Tao’s length.

Both of his best friends began to suck him off, Minseok focusing more on the shaft and his balls while Jongdae teased the head again.

“Ah, I’m..” Tao mumbled, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth as Minseok looked up at him through his lashes.

“Go on, baby,” Minseok rubbed his hands over Tao’s thighs as he bucked his hips, groaning low as Jongdae pulled away fast enough to wrap his fingers back around Tao’s dick.

Tao watched in awe as he came on both of their faces, Jongdae stroking him through his orgasm. He blinked a couple of times as Minseok squinted an eye, huffing as Jongdae wiped the pad of his thumb along Minseok’s eyelid, bringing it to his mouth and sucking.

Minseok cupped Jongdae’s cheek, licking along the younger boy’s lips before kissing him open-mouthed, tasting Tao on his tongue.

They broke apart to look at Tao; just about sitting in each other laps with Tao’s come dripping down their chins.

Tao flushed and looked away as Minseok breathed out a laugh, standing up and walking into the kitchen to grab something to clean them with.

Jongdae crawled back onto the sofa and kissed Tao softly, suddenly shy. Tao smiled against his lips and only pulled away when Minseok walked back into the room, wiping his face with a wet cloth.

He cleaned them gently, dapping at Jongdae’s face who closed his eyes obediently and leaned into his touch before drying him with the dry side of the cloth.

Minseok cleaned Tao next, wiping down his thighs and soft cock, tapping his nose and grinning when Tao huffed and jerked his head away.

Minseok left to throw the cloth into the washing basket, sighing as he slumped down next to Tao, cuddling up next to the youngest.

“So uh..” Tao tried, glancing between his two friends who seemed perfectly content with falling asleep and using him as a body pillow.

“Shh, baby, we can talk about it later if you want,” Minseok mumbled, closing his eyes.

“We were planning on it for about a week,” Jongdae laughed slightly, nuzzling further into Tao’s side. “We’re really glad you weren’t freaked out or anything,”

“I may have been dreaming about it,” Tao smirked as he pulled his feet onto the sofa, getting comfy before he allowed himself to drift off to sleep, his two best friends breathing softly at his side.

 

* * *

 

 

Tao awoke to the smell of cooking, blinking sleepily before looking around him. Minseok and Jongdae were nowhere to be seen, but judging from the smell and the hushed conversation from the kitchen, he could guess where they were.

He stood up and shuffled into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes. They stopped talking and turned to face him, smiling slightly.

“Morning, sleepyhead,” Jongdae smirked as he took a sip of his coffee.

“It’s morning?” Tao muttered, sitting down next to Jongdae at the bar, peering over to see what Minseok was cooking.

“it’s 2am, so technically,” Minseok joked, grinning at them. “The offer still stands if you want to talk about it,”

“What was it?” Tao asked immediately, earning a raised eyebrow from Jongdae.

“We were trying to woo you,” Jongdae said and Minseok nodded in agreement.

“It was our really bad way of trying to confess to you,”

“Both of you?” Tao asked, startled.

“It exists,” Jongdae shrugged.

“We could make it work,” Minseok added. “If you want, of course,”

“If you’re uncomfortable with the idea then just be thankful that your very attractive best friends sucked your cock,”

Tao flushed and shook his head, he could see the other boy’s shoulders drop from out of the corner of his eye.

“I’m not uncomfortable, I just-didn’t know it could work like that,” He sighed and turned back to them, smiling from ear-to-ear. “I didn’t say anything earlier because I didn’t know if you swung that way,”

They both breathed a sigh of relief, turning back to what they were doing before, still smiling.

“So does that make us boyfriends?” Tao asked after minute, eyes wide as he poked at his food.

“I hope so, I didn’t let you come on my face and have Minseok lick it off for you to not fall for me,” Jongdae grumbled, leaning over to press a kiss to Tao’s cheek.

“Ever the charming date, he is,” Minseok sighed, pressing a kiss to Tao’s other cheek before taking their plates, deliberately swinging his hips to catch their attention.

It worked, and he thought that drooling over people only happened in cartoons. Jongdae proved him wrong.


End file.
